


Wie ein Blatt im Wind

by Blutkatze



Series: Essam's Stories [1]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Deutsch | German, Geist | Ghost, Gen, Glückliche Kindheit | Wholesome Childhood, Kleine Kinder | Little Kids, Magie? Magie. | Magic? Magic., OC's - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, SR Campaign: London, Translation will follow?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze
Summary: Essam hilft seiner Mutter im Garten, wobei ihm ein kleines Missgeschick passiert.---Kurzer Drabble zu meinem Shadowrun Charakter Essam Higgins
Series: Essam's Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wie ein Blatt im Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Werk, welches mir einiges bedeutet. Essam war mein erster eigener Charakter und es steckt sehr viel Liebe und Detail in ihm, sodass ich ihn auch immer wieder gerne spiele - oder wie hier ihm einfach mehr Tiefe gebe.
> 
> Einige Sachen über ihn sind auf deutsch geschrieben, andere auf englisch. Je nachdem, wie viel Zeit ich haben werde, werde ich Übersetzungen anbieten (sofern dies gewünscht ist).
> 
> Diese Kurzgeschichten waren eigentlich nicht zur Veröffentlichung gedacht, jedoch habe ich mich nach einiger Zeit doch dafür entschieden. Sie werden nun nach und nach veröffentlicht werden.

Ich war mit meiner Mama im Garten und half ihr, den Baum zurecht zu schneiden. Kurz vorm Herbst wollte sie, dass alle Äpfel gepflegt waren und Äxte, die nicht trugen gekürzt wurden.

Ich stand also auf der alten Leiter, die bereits bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Normalerweise würde Papa das machen, aber er ist immer noch auf Expedition und wird erst wiederkommen, wenn es laut Mama schon zu spät ist.  
Leider bin ich für die Leiter viel zu klein, weswegen ich mich immer wieder auf die Zehenspitzen stellen muss, um nicht herunterzufallen. 

„Pass auf, Sammy“ sagt meine Mama immer wieder, welches ich nur mit einem „Ja, ja“ erwidere. Ich weiß, sie meint es nur gut, aber ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen.

Ich kann Charly in unserer Nähe sehen. Er ist beim Schuppen und beobachtet uns. Mama hat ihm aber verboten mit mir zu sprechen, solange ich auf der Leiter bin. Finde ich ehrlich gesagt doof , aber ich kann Mama auch verstehen. 

Ich habe schon fast alle Äpfel abgemacht; es fehlen nur noch die ganz oben. Mama war gerade kurz ins Haus gegangen, um was zu trinken, und eigentlich sollte ich nicht nach ganz oben klettern. Sie meinte, die Leiter würde das nicht aushalten oder wäre zu wacklig. Aber ich stand jetzt schon den ganzen Mittag darauf und nichts war passiert! Und von dem wackeligen hab ich auch nichts gemerkt.

Und bestimmt freut sich Mama, wenn ich fertig bin und sie nichts mehr machen muss! 

Ich versuche mich also noch ein paar Zentimeter größer zu machen, aber leider reicht es immer noch nicht. Ich bekomme zwar einige Äpfel zum greifen, aber noch nicht alle.

Vorsichtig springe ich leiht nach oben. Da! Ich hab ihn! Ich lache kurz und leise auf, soll Mama doch noch nicht sehen, dass ich es auch ohne sie schaffe!

Wieder springe ich und bekomme noch einen Apfel. Plötzlich wackelt die Leiter ein wenig und ich versuche die Balance wiederzufinden. Wie auf einem Hoverboard versuche ich die Leiter wieder zu stabilisieren. Puh, gerade nochmal Glück gehabt…

Ich schaue nach oben und sehe auf den ersten Blick keinen Apfel mehr. Entweder sind die letzten runter gefallen oder ich habe tatsächlich alle bekommen! Mama wird sich bestimmt freuen.

Als ich mich umdrehen um sie zu rufen, kann ich sie in der Küche nicht mehr erblicken. Hm, wahrscheinlich ist sie auch nochmal kurz ins Bad gegangen.

In dem Moment, als ich mich wieder umdrehen, um von der Leiter zu steigen, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas rotes zwischen den Blättern aufblitzen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und neige ihn auch ein wenig, um genau zu erkennen, was es war.  
Da! Da hängt noch ein Apfel! Durch die Blätter muss ich ihn wohl übersehen haben. Hm, er hängt jedoch ziemlich hoch. Ich stelle mich wieder auf die oberste Plattform und versuche ihn wieder mit einem Sprung zu erreichen. 

Mist, dass erste mal hat nicht funktioniert. Beim zweiten Sprung bin ich etwas mutiger und hole mehr Schwung, wobei ich den Apfel immer noch nicht erreiche. Ich muss bei der Landung aufpassen, wackelt die Leiter doch schon ein wenig.  
Na komm, ein kleines bisschen hältst du doch noch aus!  
Mit einem beherzten Sprung schaffe ich es endlich den Apfel zu pflücken. Ein kleiner Triumphschrei entkommt mir, als ich die Runde Frucht in meiner Hand halte und mit meinen Füßen wieder den Boden der Leiter erreiche. 

Plötzlich kippt mir der Boden jedoch weg, und ich spüre wie ich nach hinten wegfalle. Ich kann den Himmel über uns klar sehen und ich verliere jeglichen halt unter meinen Füßen.  
Von hinten höre ich noch Mama panisch rufen „ESSAM, NICHT!“ und ich stelle mich auf den Schmerz ein.  
Und dann passiert nichts.

Die Leiter kracht laut scheppernd zu Boden und eigentlich müsste ich mich irgendwo daneben befinden. Doch ich fühle nichts. Es ist nichts unter mir und auch nicht neben mir.  
Ich lasse den Blick schweifen und stelle fest, dass ich in der Luft schwebe. 

Meine Mama steht leicht unter mir und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Sie kann es nicht wirklich glauben, was sie dort sieht.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht. Aber dann schweift mein Blick zum Schuppen. Charlie steht dort mit ausgestreckten Arm und schaut mich an. 

„Charlie!“ sage ich erleichtert und meine Mutter schaut zum Schuppen, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen kann. Sie räusperte sich kurz: „Charlie?! Lass ihn bitte langsam herunter.“

„Wie langsam?“ fragt mich Charlie. Ich schaue kurz um mich herum, ob ich ein passendes Beispiel für ihn finde. Daraufhin sehe ich wie ein Blätter vom Baum lösen und zu Boden gleiten. Sie müssen wohl durch das Abrutschen der Leiter sich gelöst haben.

„So langsam wie das Blatt dort“ sage ich und deute auf das Blatt. Charlie folgt meinen Blick und ich merke, wie ich mich langsam Richtung Boden bewege. Als ich unten angekommen bin eilt meine Mama zu mir und fasst mich vorsichtig an die Schultern. 

„Ist dir irgendwie das passiert, Sammy?!“ fragt sie erschrocken und schaut mich von Kopf bis Fuß an. Ich schüttel mit dem Kopf. „Nein, mir geht es gut…“ sage ich noch etwas erschrocken über das, was gerade passiert war.

Charlie kommt zu uns herüber als ich wieder auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehe. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!“ schimpft meine Mama mit mir und schüttelt den Kopf. „Wäre Charlie nicht gewesen, dann hättest du dir bestimmt alle Knochen gebrochen!“

„Aber ich bin doch hier!“ sagt Charlie etwas empört. Ich entschließe mich dazu, es ihr nicht zu sagen.

„Tut mir leid Mama. Aber jetzt haben wir alle Äpfel geerntet!“ versuche ich die Situation etwas zu beschwichtigen.

Sie schaut trotzdem noch böse, wendet ihren Kopf aber dann ab. „Charlie? Wo bist du?“ fragt sie und ich deute auf den Punkt, wo er steht. Sie folgt meinen Blick und schaut ungefähr dorthin, wo seine Augen sein könnten. Sie seufzt einmal und ihre Stimme klingt etwas erschöpft, als sie mit ihm spricht.

„Danke. Obwohl ich dir ja eigentlich verboten habe, Sachen hier im Garten schweben zu lassen!“  
Charlie schaut mich etwas schmunzelnd an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Sache bist.“ Ich kichere ein wenig verlegen und meine Mama schaut mich fragend an.

„Er sagt, er wusste nicht dass ich eine Sache sei“ gebe ich ihn weiterhin verlegen wieder und mein Blick fällt auf meine Füße.

Meine Mutter lacht zum Glück kurz auf und schüttelt wieder mit ihrem Kopf. „Nein, bist du nicht. Also Charlie, keine schwebenden Sachen und kein schwebenden Essam in unserem Garten – außer es ist eine ähnliche Situation wie diese hier“, sagt sie und Charlie nickt verständnisvoll in ihre Richtung. „Verstanden“ sagt er und löst sich daraufhin auf, sodass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen kann.


End file.
